Fuyu no Amaoto
by Faika Hima
Summary: Baiklah, bouya. Jika kau masih keras kepala tidak apa-apa. Kali ini tidak akan ada yang menghalangimu. Bahkan larangan Itachi yang seharusnya kau patuhi kau anggap angin lalu. Kini jalanmu terbuka lebar. Kau akan datang ke stasiun Shibuya, menanti seseorang yang kau puja melebihi Tuhan. Hah, ironi.


**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Romance/Drama

 **Pair** : Sasuke x Karin

 **Warning:  
** Bagi Sasusaku FC harap diperhatikan!  
Apabila tidak menyukai pairnya harap klik **BACK**!

 **Summary:**  
Baiklah, _bouya_. Jika kau masih keras kepala tidak apa-apa. Kali ini tidak akan ada yang menghalangimu. Bahkan larangan Itachi yang seharusnya kau patuhi kau anggap angin lalu. Kini jalanmu terbuka lebar. Kau akan datang ke stasiun Shibuya, menanti seseorang yang kau puja melebihi Tuhan. Hah, ironi.

.

.

.

 **Terinspirasi dari Sebuah Lagu yang Berjudul Sama**

 **Disarankan Untuk Mendengarkan Lagu Milik** _ **FLOW**_ **yang Berjudul "** _ **Fuyu no Amaoto**_ **" Agar Lebih Mengena**

Author: Faika Hima

Fuyu no Amaoto

.

.

.

Anata ga kizukasete kureta kono koi ga

Namida to tomo ni nagarete yuku

Omoide no naka ni nemuru junpaku o yobisamasu youni

Mune no hi o. . . Hatamekasete

Hari ini kau berdiri di samping monumen Hachiko seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tanpa lelah dan putus asa kau menunggu selama delapan tahun setiap _tsuyu_ tiba. Kau menunggu se… ah, sudahlah. Kenapa tidak berhenti saja?. Kau membuang banyak waktumu untuk menunggu hal yang sudah pasti tidak akan datang. Sebaiknya kau menyerah. Lagipula, apa kau tidak punya sesuatu untuk dikerjakan selain berdiri di stasiun setiap hari sepanjang _tsuyu_ tiba?

One day. . . Kimi wa ittane nureta manazashi de

My love. . . " owaranai ai to shinjite ita noni" to

Too late. . . Sugi satte itta tssukanoma no hibi o

My girl. . . Mou ichido dake tori modeseru no nara

Sasuke dan Karin duduk di bawah bangku taman dekat air mancur. Malam pertama _tsuyu_ tidak akan dilewatkan begitu saja oleh mereka. Canda tawa yang mengiringi kegembiraan mereka –jika bisa- membuat seorang Cupid merasa iri dengan kekuatan cinta mereka.

"Sasuke- _kun_." Panggil Karin.

"Hmmm?" Balas Sasuke dengan bergumam.

" _Etto, um. . ._ "

Ada raut keraguan di wajah gadis berkacamata pujaan hatinya yang ditangkap Sasuke.

" _Ada apa,_ Karin- _chan_?"

Kehangatan dirasakan Karin dari gennggaman jemari Sasuke pada tangannya. Hal inilah yang selalu diterima Karin saat dirinya merasa gugup. Sasuke seperti menyalurkan kekuatan keberanian pada dirinya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku dapat beasiswa ke Otogakure selama empat tahun."

Setelah mengatakan sebuah kalimat –yang mungkin berat-, Karin memalingkan mukanya menghindari tatapan netra onyx yang bingung dari Sasuke. Dari apa yang didengar dan dilihat oleh Sasuke, ia dapat mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Ayolah, mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak SMU, jadi bungsu Uchiha mengenal betul gerak-gerik kekasihnya.

Sasuke juga tahu kalau Otogakure adalah negara yang memiliki pendidikan teknologi luar biasa. Salah satu Perguruan Tinggi di sana adalah milik pribadi Profesor Orochimaru, sahabat dekat mantan Presiden Konoha kalau dia tidak salah ingat.

"Aku mengerti, aku akan selalu menunggumu untuk pulang."

Kedua tangan kekar Sasuke menarik tubuh mungil Karin dan merengkuhnya dengan hangat. Dirinya percaya bahwa apa yang terjadi padanya dan kekasihnya adalah ujian cinta mereka.

"Akan kuusahakan pulang ke Jepang saat _tsuyu_."

"Jangan memaksakan diri Karin- _chan_ , studymu lebih penting."

"Aku punya alasan untuk itu."

Sang gadis berambut merah melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan menatap mata sehitam jelaganya lekat-lekat.

"Aku ingin setiap _tsuyu_ selalu bermain bowling bersamamu Sasuke- _kun_."

"Baiklah."

Tak dapat dipungkiri jika Sasuke juga selalu menikmati _tsuyu_ nya bersama Karin. Jadi wajar ada gurat kesedihan di wajah putra Uchiha Fugaku itu ketika sang kekasih mengutarakan keinginannya pergi ke Spayol. Tapi bukan Gōjou namanya jika tak maampu menyembunyikan perasaanya.

" _Arigatou_ Sasuke- _kun_."

Mereka kembali berpelukan. Tanpa tahu bahwa itu adalah sebuah pelukan yang akan menjadi pelukan terakhir untuk Sasuke.

Hakanaki kako sae

Kokoro o tsuki sasu

Kanashimini sotto kuchizuke o

Sasukke telah memulai aktivitas tanpa kehadiran Karin. Awalnya dirinya sering berhalusinasi tentang hari-harinya bersama pujaan hati, yah walaupun dirinya seorang laki-laki yang tegar, ada saat dirinya harus menggalau. Meski sering terjebak antara masa lalu yang indah –atau buruk- bersama Karin, Sasuke tetap melanjutkan studynya untuk menjadi arsitek di Universitas Tokyo seperti biasa.

Anata ga kizukasete kureta kono koi ga

Namida to tomo ni nagarete yuku

Omoide no naka ni nemuru junpaku o yobisamasu youni

Mune no hi o. . . Hatamekasete

 _Bouya_ , pernahkah kau mendengar pepatah 'penyesalan selalu ada di belakang'?. Tindakanmu sia-sia. Lihat?, dia bahkan tak tahu rimbanya sekarang. Jangankan dia datang, memberimu kabarpun tak pernah. Ayolah _bouya_ sadarlah! Ini bukan negri dongeng yang banyak menceritakan keajaiban. Ini nyata! Bangunlah dari tidurmu _bouya_!

Mada. . . heya ni chirabatta aoki jounetsu o

Mou. . . todokanu omoi o katazukerarezu ni iru

" _Otouto, tunggu!_ "

Seseorang berteriak dari belakang Sasuke.

" _hn?_ "

Sasuke hanya melirik malas kakaknya yang sedang memegang ranselnya untuk menghentikan langkahnya keluar rumah. Dengan agak kasar, Itachi, kakak Sasuke menarik ransel sang adik hingga tubuh bungsu Uchiha itu menghadapnya. Kini mereka berdua saling beradu tatapan sengit.

"Mau ke mana lagi kau?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sasuke datar.

Itachi menghela nafas berat. Dirinya hafal kebiasaan sang adik ketika _tsuyu_ tiba selama delapan tahun ini. Bagaimanapun nalurinya sebagai seorang kakak tidak akan tega melihat sang adik yang terus menaruh harapan pada gadis yang menghilang selama ini bagai ditelan bumi.

Memang ada beberapa hal yang tidak diketahui Itachi dari Sasuke. Tapi ada satu hal yang pasti Itachi tahu, bahwa kekasih –atau mungkin sekarang bisa disebut mantan- adiknya telah memberikan harapan palsu.

" _Otouto_ , dengarkan aku. Jika dia memang gadis yang baik, dia akan selalu memberimu kabar walau tak bisa selalu pulang ke Jepang. Faktanya sekarang, sejak dia pergi ke Otogakure dia tak pernah memberimu kabar. Apa gunanya teknologi untuk berkomunikasi kalau tidak digunakan? Jika alasannya karena study, dia seharusnya juga memberi tahumu. Aku ragu dia masih mencintaimu."

Tak dapat dipungkiri, meski hubungan saudara mereka terlihat tidak akur, Itachi selalu tahu apa saja masalah yang menimpa Sasuke. Sulung Uchiha itu juga tak habis pikir dengan Karin yang _miss communication_ begitu saja dan Sasuke yang terlalu berharap.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu _Aniki_."

" _Otouto. . .._ "

Kedua tangan Itachi menggenggam bahu sang adik dengan kuat, berharap Sasuke mau mendengarkannya dan sadar telah membuang banyak waktunya. Tidak lama, tangan Sasuke menepis salah satu tangan Itachi yang berada di bahunya lalu segera pergi tanpa melihat sang kakak dibelakangnya.

Kodoku ga motarasu

Kokoro no chinmoku

Amaoto ga kakikeshite kureru

Karin- _chan_ , kau orang yang baik. Aku tahu kau sedang sibuk di sana. Aku selalu percaya padamu. Tak peduli apa yang dikatakan orang lain, aku yakin kau pasti akan kembali. Meski sekarang sudah delapan tahun berlalu, aku akan selalu menunggumu. Lihatlah, aku selalu menunggumu setiap _tsuyu_ datang. Aku ingin sekali mendengar kau berteriak _tadaima_ di depanku dan kusambut dengan ucapan _okaeri_ sambil memelukmu.

Aku ingin kau segera pulang Karin- _chan_. kumohon. . .

Anata ga kizukasete kureta kono koi ga

Namida to tomo ni nagarete yuku

Omoide no naka ni nemuru junpaku o yobisamasu youni

Mune no hi o. . . Hatamekasete

Baiklah _bouya_ , jika kau masih keras kepala tidak apa-apa. Kali ini tidak akan ada yang menghalangimu. Bahkan larangan Itachi yang seharusnya kau patuhi kau anggap angin lalu. Kini jalanmu terbuka lebar. Kau akan datang ke stasiun Shibuya, menanti seseorang yang kau puja melebihi Tuhan. Hah, ironi.

Mungkin ini akan menjadi hari terakhirmu menunggunya karena hari ini juga hari terakhir tsuyu. Besok hari pertama musim panas. Semoga musim panas tahun ini dapat memanaskan kenaganmu bersamanya hingga hangus tak tersisa agar kau dapat mulai melupakannya dan menjalin sebuah hubungan cinta yang baru.

Fukai umi no soko made

Shizunde yuku keshiki o

Tokashite kureru konna ame no yoru wa

Yume made ai ni kite. . .

Langit Tokyo diselimuti gumpalan-gumpalan awan yang menumpahkan tangisnya dengan deras. Cahaya kilat dan suara petir menjadi lagu pendamping malam terakhir _tsuyu_. Besok pagi sudah musim panas dan malam ini juga Stasiun Shibuya telah depenuhi orang-orang berlalu-lalang untuk memulai perjalanan berlibur mereka.

Tepat di samping monumen berbentuk anjing, seoarang pemuda berdiri di sana selama dua jam penuh tanpa peduli tubuhnya yang basah kuyup. Matanya setia meneliti setiap orang yang berlalu di depannya. Ah, sepertinya dia sedang mencari sesorang.

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

Sasuke melihat dengan matanya sendiri jika yang menyebut namanya adalah kekasihnya. Dia mendekati sosok Karin yang diselimuti cahaya melambaikan tangan mungilnya pada dirinya. Dengan wajah berseri-seri dan senyum yang merekah, bungsu Uchiha berusaha mendekati sang kekasih berambut merahnya, melewati orang-orang yang –bagi Sasuke- menjadi penghalang pertemuannya dengan pujaan hati.

"Karin- _chan_!"

Entah kenapa semakin Sasuke mengejar Karin, semakin sosok gadis itu menjauh dari dirinya, seakan tengah bermain kejar-kejaran bersamanya. Kakinya membawa tubuhnya menerjang hujan hingga sampai di jalan umum. Tak pantang menyerah, Sasuke berusaha bertemu dengan orang yang ia sayangi dan yang paling ingin dia temui tanpa menyadari suara klakson yang memekakan telinga dan cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan mulai meneranginya.

Futari de mitsuketa chiisana kono koi ga

Wasurenaide to mado o tataku

Omoide no naka ni nemuru junpaku o yobisamasu youni

Mune no hi o. . . Hatamekasete

Sebuah kota kecil di negara Oto, terdapat sebuah rumah ala victoria yang megah. Dengan dikelilingi taman bunga yang indah serta suasana yang sejuk menambah kesan rumah tersebut seperti rumah di negri dongeng.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut merah ikal dengan sebuah kacamata yang membingkai netra sewarna ruby miliknya duduk bersama seorang anak yang kira-kira berusia empat tahun sedang bermain di taman rumah tersebut. Canda tawa dari keduanya membuat mereka tak menyadari kehadiran seorang lagi.

" _Tou-san_ menangkapmu, Jugo!"

Pria tak diundang tadi menggendong tinggi-tinggi anak kecil yang tadi bersama sang wanita.

"Ah, Jugo ingin bermain dengan _Kaa-san_!"

Anak kecil yang diketahui bernamaa Jugo meronta-ronta ingin diturunkan dari gendongan sang ayah.

"Kau akan berangkat pagi ini Sui- _kun_?"

Sang wanita berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah. Dengan kondisinya yang sudah hamil tua, membuatnya semakin sulit beraktifitas.

"Hati-hati."

Suigetsu memegang tangan istrinya untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

Tangan kokoh pria dengan rambut perak tersebut mengelus penuh kasih perut buncit istrinya. Sebagai seorang suami, sudah seharusnya dirinya selalu berada di samping sang istri saat usia kandungan wanitanya sudah mendekati kelahiran. Tapi apa daya, pekerjaannya tak bisa dia tinggalkan.

"Kapan Jugo bisa bertemu adik?"

Pertanyaan polos dari anak sulung mereka membuat keduanya tersenyum jenaka.

"Kalau adik sudah keluar dari perut _Kaa-san_."

Kini tangan Suigetsu berganti mengelus puncak kepala Jugo.

"Kau harus berangkat Sui- _kun_."

Wanita cantik itu mengingatkan suaminya untuk tidak terlalu lama hanyut dalam opera ayah dan anak dadakan tersebut.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku berangkat. Jaga _Kaa-san_ dan adik ya."

Suigetsu sedikit menunduk untuk memberikan kecupan dan pelukan untuk sang anak lalu kembali berdiri dan berpamitan pada sang istri.

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Setelah mendapan ciuman dari sang istri, Suigetsu berjalan meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya. Di tengah jalan ia berhenti dan berbalik sambil melambaikan tangan untuk keduanya dan berteriak.

"Aku berangkat, Karin- _chan_! Jugo- _kun_!"

Madobe ni yureru

Fuyu no amaoto

Owari o tsugeru you ni

Derap langkah tergesa-gesa menggema di lorong rumah sakit yang sunyi. Sang pelaku pembuat kebisingan tidak peduli tentang peraturan dilarang berlari di koridor Rumah Sakit. Persetan dengan aturan! Dirinya harus segera sampai di IGD. Membuktikan kalau berita yang ia terima hanya isapan jempol belaka.

Ruang IGD terlihat sibuk. Para tenaga medis sedang melakukan pertolongan pertama pada seorang korban kecelakaan. Pelaku yang tadi berlari di koridor Rumah Sakit telah berada di sana, mencoba menerobos kerumunan tenaga medis yang masih melakukan pertolongan pertama.

" _Otouto!_ "

Tamu tak diundang itu menyeruak kerumunan tenaga medis yang masih kalang kabut dengan pasiennya.

"Itachi- _san_! Tolong menjauhlah. Kami sedang melakukan pertolongan pertama."

Seorang perawat wanita menarik lengan tamu tak diundang yang diketahui bernnama Itachi untuk menjauh dari kerumunan.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Itachi mulai mencari kronologi kecelakaan yang menimpa adiknya. Dirinya diberi tahu pihak IGD kalau adiknya mengalami kecelakaan. Beruntung Sasuke dibawa ke Rumah Sakit tempat Itachi bekerja. Jadi setelah melakukan operasi darurat pada salah satu pasiennya, dirinya segera menuju IGD untuk membuktikan kabar yang didengarnya.

"Menurut saksi mata, Sasuke- _san_ menyebrang jalan tanpa melihat kanan kiri. Akibatnya sebuah truk menabrak Sasuke- _san_ hingga tubuhnya terpental beberapa meter dari lokasi."

Berterima kasihlah pada profesi Itachi sebagai dokter yang membuatnya tidak terlalu terkejut dengan keterangan si perawat. Tapi tetap saja Sasuke adiknya. Pasti ada rasa khawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada adiknya.

"Itachi- _san_ , kami akan membawa Sasuke- _san_ untuk melakukan CT-scan. Kami khawatir karena luka di kepalanya sangat serius."

Setelah mendapat anggukan pelan dari sulung Uchiha, beberapa tenaga medis membawa _bed_ Sasuke ke sebuah ruangan yang tidak jauh dari sana, meninggalkan Itachi yang menatap nanar kepergian adiknya.

"Kami sudah menghubungi orang tuamu Itachi- _san_."

Seorang dokter berambut keperakan yang kebetulan berjaga mendekati Itachi dan memberikannya sebotol air mineral.

"Aku sangat terkejut saat _ambulance_ datang membawa Sasuke- _san_ yang terluka parah bersama beberapa orang yang mengaku berada di tempat kejadian."

Dokter muda itu bersandar di samping Itachi yang sedang menerawang ke atas.

" _Arigatou_ , Kakashi- _san_."

" _By the way_ , kelihatannya kau baru melakukan operasi?"

Dokter muda yang diketahui bernama Kakashi memperhatikan penampilan Itachi saat ini. Dia memekai setelan hijau khas ruang operasi dengan jas putih kebanggaan para dokter.

"Kebetulan setelah operasi selesai, pihak bedah central memberitahuku kalau Sasuke ada di IGD."

" _Ah, begitu._ "

Suasana hening yang tercipta setelah pembicaraan mereka, terdengar langkah kaki dari dua orang mendekati mereka.

"Itachi- _kun_!"

" _Otou-san! Okaa-san!_ "

Dua orang yang dipanggil ayah dan ibu oleh Itachi mendekat ke tempatnya berada. Sang ibu tidak bisa membendung isak tangisnya lagi. Sambil tersedu-sedu, Mikoto, ibu Genzou berusa menguatkan hatinya untuk tabah.

"Bagaimana keadaanya, _bouya_?"

Fugaku sang kepala keluarga mencoba bertanya keadaan anak bungsunya pada Itachi.

"Dia ada di ruangan itu untuk CT-scan."

Telunjuk Itachi menunjuk sebuah ruangan dengan pintu tertutup yang berada di dekat mereka.

Setelah menunggu kurang lebih dua puluh menit, seoarang dokter keluar dari ruangan tempat Sasuke berada.

" _Sensei. . ._ "

Itachi mencoba bertanya lebih dulu. Dia tahu siapa yang berdiri di depannya saat ini. Dokter senior sekaligus dosen Itachi saat kuliah dulu.

"Kau bisa melihatnya."

Sebuah amplop coklat diberikan sang dokter senior untuk diterima putra Fugaku.

Setelah dibuka dan Itachi melihat hasilnya, matanya langsung terbelalak seakan tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya.

" _Mustahil! Sensei_ pasti salah!"

" _Tidak_ Itachi- _kun_. Aku sudah memeriksanya berkali-kali. Benturan akibat kecelakaan yang dialami Sasuke- _kun_ menbuatnya mengalami cedera otak serius. Kau bisa mengetahui kelanjutannya tanpa kujelaskan lagi."

Sekuat mungkin Itachi menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba tegar.

"Dia koma? Berapa lama?"

Kedua tangan Itachi mencengkram kuat hasil CT-scan di tangannya.

"Itachi- _kun_ , kau dan aku sama-sama dokter. Kita tidak tahu kapan Sasuke- _kun_ akan sadar. Kita bukan Tuhan yang dapat memastikan hal itu. Satu-satunya yang bisa kita lakukan adalah berharap yang terbaik pada _Kami-sama_."

" _Tidak mungkin. . ._ "

Bulir-bulir liquid bening mulai berjatuhan dari sudut mata Itachi. Siapa yang tidak terguncang jika adiknya dalam keadaan koma yang tidak dapat dipastikan kapan dia siuman? Oh _Kami-sama_ , bahkan Mikoto sudah menangis meraung-raung dalam dekapan Fugaku yang sama-sama _syok_. Mereka hanya bisa memandang sedih beberapa tenaga medis yang membawa Sasuke untuk dipindahkan ke ruang ICU.

Inikah takdir Tuhan?. Kenapa begitu menyakitkan skenario Tuhan pada keluarga mereka?. Sasuke yang digadang-gadang akan menjadi arsitek berakhir dengan sebuah tidur panjang dengan penantiannya yang tak berujung.

Madobe ni yureru

Fuyu no amaoto

Owari o tsugeru you ni

Bagaimana _bouya_?, apa penantianmu membuahkan hasil? Sekarang rasakan sebuah penantian yang lain dari penantianmu sebelumnya. Di mana saat ini kau hanya bisa berbaring tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi di luar sana.

Apa kau tahu _bouya_?, wanita yang kau nanti sudah melupakanmu. Inilah teguran Tuhan. Tuhan menegurmu agar kau tahu bahwa terlalu berharap itu tidak baik. Tuhan selalu tahu pada setiap hambaNya. Inilah akibat keegoisanmu. Siapa sekarang yang harus disalahkan?

Sekarang, nikmatilah tidur panjangmu. _Bouya_.

Hibiki hajimeru

# # #

A/N:

Halo minna-san! Hima balik lagi dengan fic kedua Hima.

Terimakasih yang sudah mereview fic Hima sebelumnya dan Hima tidak membalasnya di sini (T_T).

Oh ya, bagi pembaca sekalian yang menantikan sequel 'Colors', maafkan Hima. Mungkin tidak bisa update cepat. Hehehe, maklum semster tua :-D, Hima sibuk sama proposal skirpsi. Insya Allah, Hima akan berusaha agar tidak terlalu telat.

Satu lagi! HBD buat Ibu Istamhidah, rekan KKN Hima dulu. Yang kebetulan ultahnya barengan sama Om Masashi Kishimoto, Sasori, Furuhata Kóki, dan Scorpio Milo (sssttt! Dua terakhir dari fandom sebelah) hehehe, kebetulan karena zodiak Hima juga Scorpio (pembaca: gak ada yang nanya!) *PLAK*

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di fic Hima selanjutnya.

Sayonara. . .


End file.
